Path
by Yue Hime
Summary: Prince of TennisInuyasha TezukaKagome He never thought that one day, his believes would be guiding him in a path different from what he normally thought of: tennis. Yet he didn’t regret one bit of what he did… ONESHOT


This is a challenge from **Kurama'sFoxyMiko**… I have always love Prince of Tennis, especially Ryoma and Tezuka. And since I saw on her profile the challenge, I thought why not, so I accepted it…

I hope you all enjoy it… so Onward!

Prince of Tennis/Inuyasha

Tezuka/Kagome

 

-

He always thought himself as a tennis addict; that nothing could derive him from his path of winning the Nationals. He was a firm believer of hard work and willpower. He knew that once he wanted something; he would do what so ever in his power to get it. That's why he was so addicted to tennis. It was his goal.

He never thought that one day, his believes would be guiding him in a path different from what he normally thought of: tennis. No, in that matter of fact, they guided him in a quite confusing position. Yet he didn't regret one bit of what he did…

-

-&-

-

It was a sunny day; where all the birds were chipping and the sun was smiling at people… Err… maybe not. Ok, let me restart over: it was a star-filled night of the autumn. Life was good for Tezuka; he and his team were already in the semi-finals. They were going to participate in the Finals of the Nationals. It was like their dreams come true. Yup, life was definitively good!

The others had dragged him and a resisting Echizen to celebrate. After the whole evening of party the team had obliged him and Echizen, Tezuka went home a little hot headed. To clear his mind, he went out for a walk. Just as he approached the park where he normally went to practice, he heard sobbing sounds. Normally, Tezuka would be staying in his own business. Yet, that night, not knowing if it was because of the party, he succumbed to his curiosity and went to check out.

He entered the park in his usual silent self. He silently approached the sobbing sounds. It was a girl of his age apparently. Dressed in an sailor uniform of the girls of that school beside Seiku (sp?), she was sitting on one of the swings. Still silent, he reached to his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. The girl looked up and to his surprise, he saw two cerulean blue eyes filled with tears looking at him in question. Gesturing her to take the handkerchief out of his hand, he observed her little form.

From her sitting position, he could tell that she was a sportive. Her small yet strong muscles were showing on her legs. She must be doing a lot of walk or running. Then, from her flat stomach that was showing from her short uniform top, he could tell that she was very flexible. The girl looked at him; tears already gone. He inwardly remarked that the handkerchief was in her hands.

"Who are you…?" she asked in a soft, but melodious voice.

He silently observed her, as if he was weighting her worth. Then, he replied in his cold tone. "Tezuka Kunimitsu. And you?"

The girls didn't faze; that was an unfamiliar reaction to Tezuka. Normal girls would be fainting or cowering away…who was this girl…?

As if she was reading his mind, she replied in a somewhat smug voice. "Higurashi Kagome. And I'm not a normal girl."

Tezuka couldn't hide his surprise. On his handsome face, some surprise showed; then, he quickly returned to his cold features and maintained them.

"Aa."

"You aren't asking why I was crying?"

"No, it wasn't my business."

The girls showed some surprise, and then her shock was replaced also by some blank emotion. Afterward, she smirked. "You can abandon your mask. It wouldn't hold in my presence. I can tell what you are thinking with that mask. After all, I did learn the arts of the masks from a master."

"Hn." He grunted but he did let his mask loose. A smile played on his lips; that girl was entertaining…

-

-&-

-

"Oi, are you listening to me?!" asked an irritated Kagome.

He looked at her, a smile played on his lips. Kagome threw her hands on the air and yelled out annoyed. "ARGG! I give up!!"

Today was the morning of the Nationals' Finals. In two hours exactly, he was going to the stadium with his team. Now, he was sitting in the parks, where he had first met Kagome.

"Ne Tezuka-kun?"

"Aa…?"

"Why are you still here? Wouldn't you be warming up already?"

He looked at his companion beside him. "Aa. Would you like to join me?" Oh god, that sounded so wrong! Luckily Kagome knew that he didn't really meant _that_ way…

"Sure, why not…" she shrugged, taking out her racket; she began to stretch.

After they finished their routine, Tezuka and Kagome made their way to the old tennis field just beside the park. They stood in their stances and ready to play….

-

-&-

(Sorry, I don't play tennis and I don't watch it either so I had no what-so-ever idea of what really could happen… My only knowledge of tennis was because of The Prince of Tennis.)

-&-

-

Sweating and panting, Kagome and Tezuka stopped their game. Between catching her breathes, Kagome asked. "H-how are you going to play the Finals tired like this?"

Smirking, Tezuka answered. "You should know that by now. It would be moments like this that my performance would be outstanding."

Kagome smiled. "Alright then. Though shouldn't you be there already?"

Tezuka checked his watch. "You're quite right. I'm off then."

Kagome smiled, stepping to be in front of Tezuka, tipping on her toes, she kissed his cheek. "For luck." She explained.

Tezuka smirked and kissed Kagome on her full lips, thus engaging her into a heated and passionate all-tongue kiss. They stood there for several minutes, not aware of their surroundings.

"_Ahem."_ A cleaning of throat stopped their kiss. Tezuka looked at the intruder, leaving Kagome standing there, a little dazed with puffy red lips, swollen from their kiss.

"Echizen."

Ryoma smirked. "I'm _sorry_ Buchou, but the Finals is almost starting. Everyone had been frantic over your tardness…"

Tezuka frowned then sighed. "Alright then. Kagome?"

The girl who was being addressed smiled. "I shall be in the stands, cheering you guys. But first, I need to get Souta out of the school."

Nodding to her, Tezuka left the park with Ryoma in toe. A smile played on his lips as he walked set on the path to his dream.

Yes, he did swirled from his path, but he didn't regret it at all. After all, who would regret it after gaining such a great girl by their side…?

-

_-End-_

-

Yes, I know… Tezuka seems out of character… Well, all I can say is I'm sorry, and next time I'll do better (if there's a next time). But overall, I do hope that you all enjoyed. I do enjoyed writing it at least… I will not beg for review but as every author say, they are much appreciated.

Till Next Time…

YH 


End file.
